Dragon Blazer
by thunder-flame dragon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction novel and it's anime i want to make a reality.


_Dragon Blazer_

Chapter.1 A New Beginning

On one sunny morning Torakuro got up late for school and he was rushing out the door trying to put his cloths on his mom tried to give him his lunch but was to late he was gone. On his walk to school he saw a beautiful girl being chased by a group of people and he tried to help her escape but he got punched in the gut by one of the men and after that the girl sprouted her wings and rescued him and flew off to a safe place. After he woke up and saw the girls wing in shock he tried to get away from her but was still trying to recover from his injury the girl told him not to be scared and he asked for her name and she said Yukinori, Yukinori Sasaki. Yukinori asked for his name, (he said) his name is Torakuro Hayashi and he asked yukinori why she has wings and she replied because I'm a dragon your a what (he said) I am a dragon. (she said once again) He asks her why those men were chasing you,(she said) it was because there a group of people who want to control dragon by making them have children with human's and take over the world. And right now I am trying to find the hero of legend that will save the world and the dragons from the organization called the Dark D. Knights (A.K.A DDK) . (she said) Well they went there separate ways. He was very late to class his best friend Yukio asked him why he was late (torakuro replied) because I woke up late and rush out the house.(he did not mention what happen on his way to school) Yukio went on talking about perverted stuff when the student counsel president Kazumi Nakamura caught him and gave him a lecture about not talking about inappropriate things. After school was out Torakuro walked home starving because he forgot his lunch and had nothing to eat all day when he got home he scarfed down the food his mom prepared for him, after that he went up stairs to start studying for the upcoming exams but could not get that girl out of his head a dragon is what she said she is. He though that was ridiculous but those wings he saw and he wondered if he will meet that girl Yukinori Sasaki again. (He said) Naw I probable won't and he tried to get back to his studies but fell asleep. The next day he got up and dressed and went to school to find out that the girl he met was transferring to his school and in his class, Yukinori was happy to torakuro (all of the other guys were jealous of torakuro for scoring such a hottie.) Torakuro was asking why she was at his school and in his class (in confusion) (she said) it was because he found out that she was a dragon and she had to keep an eye on him so he won't expose the existence of dragons. (He said) that's why you came out here (in frustration) (she said) that's not the only reason it because I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. Torakuro (blushing in embarrassment) said well I never would have told anyone about that you are a dragon. Yukinori said well I hope that we can be friends and ran off to class. After class was over Yukio asked him who that cute girl was and (Torakuro said) a girl that he met on his way to school yesterday and her name is Yukinori Sasaki and she a drag (stop saying what he was about to say)and realized what he almost said, Yukio said she's a cute girl and he might try to hook up with hearing that (torakuro) stood up and said go for it. After he got home he found that Yukinori was living right next door in the house his neighbors just moved out of. And to find yukinori siting in the living room drinking tea (in shook to find her in his living room he exploded saying what are you doing here.) (Yukinori said) I am here to met my new neighbors (with a nice smile.) Torakuro's mom said that they just moved in next door today (and I invited them over torakuro's mom said) The next day yukinori walked to school with torakuro but the people of D.D.K found them and tried to kidnap them but in the moment torakuro pulled a giant sword out of no where and beat the guy's up and fainted. He woke up in the school infirmary (remembering what he did the those guy's) and found yukinori next to his bed reading, (yukinori said we need to talk) he asked what is about and she said that torakuro is the hero of legend. (torakuro shocked by what he just heard.)


End file.
